Hicca's Dragon Rewrite
by violinnerd 14
Summary: A rewrite of my genderbent telling of How To Train Your Dragon. It's been about a year since I uploaded that story so hopefully my writing has improved. Feel free to let me know if you have suggestions or anything you want to see happen!


**Hey guys it's Vy! So as you probably know, I'm rewriting the story Hicca's Dragon. I posted that story nearly a year ago now, and looking back on reviews and my own writing in general, it was awful. So, presenting the hopefully better written rewrite! If you have anything you would like to have happen please let me know and I'll be happy to try, but I can't guarantee much. Anyways, this first chapter is going to be pretty similar to the original and the actual movie, so be warned. There's not really too much I can do with this first bit if I want to stay anywhere near the original plot. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

If you were to pass by the village of Berk during the day, you wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe a couple adults practicing their fighting, a couple lessons on sword fighting for the young vikings, the teenagers goofing around and pranking old Mildew, and me, helping the blacksmith, Gobber.

Now night, that's when you don't want to be here. Now you might think I'm being dramatic, how bad could a normal viking village be at night? Well, most vikings deal with small annoyances like mice and birds. Not us, oh no. We have something much worse.

Dragons.

Speak of the devil, a roar echoes through the village, jolting me from my sleep. I jump up, rushing to the window and looking out to see a Monstrous Nightmare flying past, flames dancing on its wings. I jump, unusually excited, and rush to find my normal green dress and brown boots. I run down the stairs and out my front door, hurrying to find Gobber.

Now I know what you're thinking, and yes, we probably should leave. But why would we? We're vikings! We won't be pushed around by some stupid dragons! The only dragon we have any trouble with is the Night Fury. No one has ever even seen this dragon let alone killed it. It's wicked fast, incredibly deadly, and never once misses. Until now, cause I'm going to catch it. Tonight. As if on cue, a blue shot of fire collides with a torch, blasting it into the water below. Shouts fill the air as older vikings rush off to find the dragon, and I try to get out of the way. This doesn't work however, as the chief finds me and picks me up by the back of my dress.

"What are you doing outside Hicca? Why aren't you in the shop?" He asked, dumbstruck that his little daughter would try to run around with dragons on the loose. I shrug, and he pushes me in the direction of the shop, yelling at me to get inside. And yes, before you ask, my name is Hicca.

"There you are, thought you got lost on your way here," Gobber teased when I reached the door. I smirked. "Yeah right, as if those dragons could take me down," I boasted. He rolled his eyes, handing me an ax.

"That's great Hicca, now go sharpen this quick, I gotta go help the others," he said, rushing off. I fumble with the heavy weapon, nearly dropping it in my surprise at him trusting me to run his beloved shop. I walk unsteadily towards the tool we use for sharpening weapons and set the ax down on it, stepping on the pedal to start the machine. Outside, I could hear the people shouting and calling to one another, rushing off to fight the dragons that came down for our sheep. Behind them, I saw the other teens dashing from house to house, throwing buckets of water onto the flames to smother them. Their job was so much better. The adults actually trusted them with something while my dad and Gobber only just started trusting me alone in the shop I'd been working in since I was five.

I quickly finish up the ax, tossing it onto the shelf for a viking to grab if they needed it. Looking around, I make sure no one's nearby and I tie my hair back into my go-to brown ponytail, and grab a strange shaped machine sitting in my corner of the shop. Gobber doesn't know about this invention, but it's genius. I obviously don't know how to fight. I have been compared to a fishbone more times then I can count and I can barely lift the weapons I repair. But with this machine, I wouldn't have to do anything more than aim and shoot.

Earlier this week I went around the island our village was on and looked for the best place to shoot. If luck was on my side, and it often wasn't, the dragon would fly by the cliff I found. I reach the edge of the cliff and adjust my machine to prepare to shoot. I stood anxiously, watching the sky close as I moved the machine to follow any movement I saw.

"Come on, come on, you were just here," I mutter, eyes darting around the sky. Suddenly. a flash of blue shot through the air, signalling the Night Fury's return. I gasp, then quickly aim and shoot. The force of the shot threw me backwards, and I fall down to the ground. I jump to my feet, shocked to see a black shape falling towards the forest.

"Yes! Did anybody see that?!" I shout excitedly, sketching a quick x over the point where I thought the dragon fell. Hot breath made contact with the back of my neck as I put my notebook back in my pocket, and I turn hesitantly.

"Except for you, " I say, finding myself nose to nose with a Monstrous Nightmare. It snorted at me, and I wasted no time running back to the village.


End file.
